


Anything for you

by TheNerd10



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerd10/pseuds/TheNerd10
Summary: Robbe has been busy with examsHe hasn't seen Sander for a few weeksSander can't stay away from him any longer
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Just a little something I wrote in this Sobbe drought (maybe not for long because of the anniversary on Sunday?) 
> 
> This was written quite quickly with not a lot of editing so sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

These few weeks had been so draining, both physically and emotionally. I had been drowning in revision notes, struggling to retain all the required knowledge for all of the exams I had to do.

I had locked myself in my room and sat at my desk scattered with flashcards and textbooks. If anyone else took at look at the state it was in, they would not be able to find anything in the heap of paper. Even I struggled sometimes to find the things I needed. I tried to convince myself that it was an organised mess, but it was really just a mound of messy notes piled on top of one another.

The broerrs had been texting me constantly, trying to get me to blow off my work and come hang with them at the skatepark. I refused every time, going so far as to mute the group chat so I would not have to deal with their notifications constantly lighting up my screen and distracting me from the tasks at hand.

Sander had respected that I was busy and had been surprisingly quiet. He was the only one I would actually blow my work off for, which is probably why he made the conscious decision not to make any contact with me. I appreciated it, but I also missed him terribly. It was awful not being able to talk to him. Not being able to see his beautiful face or feel his arms tracing light patterns on my skin.

Not that it was radio silence for weeks on end. We still had the occasional phone call at the end of the day and messaged each other on my short breaks, but it wasn’t the same. It didn’t satisfy the desperate need I had to hold him.

On the last day of my exams I was the most tired I ever remembered being. My eyelids were droopy, and I was honestly considering the possibility of propping them open with matchsticks. Yasmina had suggested it as a joke, but it was very tempting. I was on the brink of sleep, and that was not and option. I just had to keep my eyes open for another few hours.

I fished my phone from my pocket when I felt it vibrating against my leg. Even moving my arm to hold up my phone felt like lifting a dead weight.

_Sander: Hey baby, hope you’re doing ok_

_Do you know what time you are going to finish today? Xx_

_Me: Not sure, at least a few hours_

_Sander: Ok_

_I’m looking forward to seeing you! I’ve missed you so much_

_Me: Me too_

_It’s been torture without you_

_Can I see you tomorrow? I can’t wait any longer than that_

_Sander: Don’t worry we’ll see each other soon_

_Me: Tomorrow?_

_Sander: Of course!_

_Good luck on your exam, not that you need it brainbox_

_I love you xx_

_Me: Love you too xx_

“You ok?” Yasmina asked me as she heard me sigh

I looked up with her, nodding “Yeah, I’m good. Just missing Sander… with all of these exams going on, we haven’t been able to see each other”

She nodded and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly “Well, try and think positively – this whole thing ends in about two hours, so you just have to get through that”

I tried to think about that. In theory, two hours was not that long. When you are in an exam it flies by and only feels like two minutes have passed. But every minute that was between me seeing Sander felt like an eternity. He was not just my boyfriend. He was my best friend and every time we have to separate from each other it feels like I have lost a limb. There is always this cold, empty feeling I get when he isn’t with me. I do whatever I can to prevent feeling it as much as I can.

Every time I checked the clock during my exam to see how much time I had left, the thought that was in the back of my mind was the time between me seeing Sander was diminishing. Of course, I was focused on the paper in front of me, trying to remember all those notes that I took at home, all the hours poured into the preparation for it. It didn’t stop me from being able to think about the gorgeous boy that I would be seeing tomorrow, though. My heart was aching to see him again.

I wanted him to hold me in his arms and surround me with warmth and love the way he always does. I wanted to be so close that I can smell the fruity shampoo that he uses on his hair but is too embarrassed to tell anyone about. I wanted to hear his voice telling me how much he cares about me.

When the exam finally ended, I dragged myself out of my seat and went with the floods of students to collect my bags, lethargically walking through the corridors to the exit.

“How do you think it went?” Yasmina asked when I caught up with her

“I’m hoping it went well, I put everything I had into the preparation for it” I told her “But you can never be sure…”

She smiled “I’m sure you did great! You’re so smart, Robbe”

“Same goes for you. I know that you are going to get tops marks for it, there is no doubt in my mind”

“Well, I won’t argue with you on that” she replied, laughing

We both left the school, eager to go home and rest after the long day we had.

I pulled out my phone immediately, burying my face in it to text Sander. I wanted to ask him if he could come round to my house to see me. It was a bit late and he might have been busy, but it was getting so hard to be without him.

It was only when I heard Yasmina whispering my name and nudging my arm when I looked up.

Sander was stood in the car park, leaning against the wall. Even though my vision was somewhat impaired and blurred by the tiredness, I could still make out his wide grin from where I was stood.

Yasmina gave me a quick wave goodbye, leaving me so I could be with Sander. I really appreciated that, she was such a good friend to me. Having her there before and after the exams had been such a relief. She had been there to reassure me of all the things I thought I had done wrong. If she hadn’t, I probably would overthink everything over and over again until I sunk into insanity.

All I wanted to do was run over to Sander. but all my legs would do was allow a very fast paced walk. Sitting down all day had given me pins and needles, too. Which did not help me in the slightest.

He must have caught onto that because before I knew it, Sander had run to me. I was in his arms, my feet no longer touching the floor, and feeling his strong arms gripping me as if he was never going to let me go. I would not mind if he didn’t. Staying in his arms forever sounded quite good to me.

“What are you doing here?” I whispered into his ear

“I missed you” he told me, placing me gently back on the ground but keeping me close “and I wanted to see you”

I lifted my head up to look him in the eyes. Such amazingly bright green eyes, they sparkled even when he wasn’t standing in the light.

He bent down slightly and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, running his hands up and down my arms soothingly. It was already so nice to be with him again. I had not felt that level of contentment for weeks. Sander was the only one who could make me feel so safe and secure in a matter of seconds.

To know that he missed me as much as I missed him was such a comfort and relief to me. Obviously, Sander loved me – I loved him. We were soulmates. But I still struggled to allow myself to believe others completely return my feelings of whole-hearted adoration. Him turning up for me, possibly having to wait for a while considering the very brief time frame I gave him, made me feel so much more for him than I thought was possible.

“Come on” he said, taking my hand and slowly walking with me, matching my pace, out of the school grounds

“Where are we going?” I asked him, trying to ignore the aching feeling in my feet

“We are going to get some take out because knowing you, you haven’t eaten a lot today”

He gave me a knowing look as I shrugged. It was true, the exams had made me so stressed that I got a little nauseous. Eating was the last thing I had wanted to do when I felt sick.

“Then I am going to take you home and put you to bed because you look dead on your feet, baby”

I wasn’t sure how to pour out all of my love and gratitude to Sander, so I just settled for a simple “Thank you” and hoped that he would understand that I truly did appreciate everything he did

“Anything for you”

He suddenly stopped walking and turned towards me; arms outstretched.

I looked at him, puzzled “What?”

He chuckled, making grabby hands at me “Come on, I’m going to carry you. I’ve seen you wincing… you shouldn’t have to suffer after the day you have had”

I was stunned into silence by his kindness. Sander was probably tired too, but he was still more than willing to look after me without even thinking about it. He was always into grand gestures, set on wooing me and making sure I know how much he adores me. Those were always amazing, the effort he puts in is astounding… but these small acts of love are the things that really make my heart burst. The things that he probably won’t even remember doing or the things he does instinctively, those are the things that mean the most. Not that I don’t adore the big gestures. Anything Sander does has my heart racing.

He stopped waiting for me to come to him and closed the distance between us, scooping me up just like he had earlier and gripping me firmly behind my back.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung onto him, burying my face into his neck. Sander always joked about me being his little koala… I guess I couldn’t argue, it was a very accurate analogy.

“You ok now, Robin?” he asked me softly, his thumb softly rubbing the fabric of my hoodie

I nodded, smiling. He could probably feel the movement of it on his skin

“Thank you” I whispered “I love you”

“I love you too” he said fondly, twisting his head a little to press soft kisses wherever he could reach on the side of my face

Our entire encounter really hit home how much Sander was a valued presence in my life. As soon as I saw him and hugged him, I felt happier than I had done in a while. Even though I was wiped out from all of the hard work I had been doing and kind of grumpy from the tiredness, Sander managed to irradicate most of those negative emotions in less than a second.

I never wanted to be apart from Sander for such a long period of time again. It was torture, for both of us. I didn’t care if he was a distraction, the next time exams came around he was staying with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Tumblr: thenerd10


End file.
